


Loved

by plaguewind



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguewind/pseuds/plaguewind
Summary: A Petyr death I wouldn't be dissatisfied with but still very sad.





	Loved

Moonlight reflected bright and unforgiving off the blade back into Sansa's eyes. She brought a shaking hand to her brow, shielding her view, just as her heart nearly exploded in her chest. Petyr did not fight or beg for his life, even as Arya held the dagger(his own dagger) against the tender flesh of his neck, lightly covered in several day's stubble. He held his gaze steadily on Sansa, as if she were the last thing he wanted to see before he inhaled his last unsteady breath...on his knees in the the ever deepening winter snow, his head pulled back by his hair in Arya's free hand. Jon and several members of his recently aquired King's Guard, stood in a circle around the scene. 

Petyr...guilty of so many wrongdoings. Whoremonger... traitor...murderer. Petyr...who had failed at protecting her but... hadn't everyone? Even her mother and father. Yet he had dropped to his knees...willingly ready to give up his life at her command. 

Sentencing him had been the easy part. She was angry...hurt. She had wanted revenge. But seeing him so fragile and defenseless...

"Wait..." Sansa cried, and her sister stopped a moment before she slid the cold metal across his throat. 

"What?"

For a moment Sansa stood speachless, her heart seeming to stop. What would she do without him? Who would she be...because whoever she was before him was long gone and though he had not been able to protect her from everyone...she hadn't the faintest clue who would protect her from herself if he ceased to be.

Everyone's eyes were on her suddenly, instead of the thin man on his knees. "I...I..."

"Sansa?" Jon's eyes bored into hers, questioning. 

She looked to Petyr. His tongue darted out across his lower lip and she could see persperation beading on his brow. "I take it back," she blurted. 

"You what?" Arya was dumbfounded, angry.

"Let him go."

"Are you insane? He's a monster!" Of course Arya wouldn't understand...she had gotten away...killing off the monsters as she went. She wasn't left behind with no choice but to love one. 

"I said let him go!"

"No. He's a dead man."

Sansa shot Jon what could have only been a look of utter desperation and before she had time to blink he had sprang forward, his men following quickly, and was pulling Arya away from Petyr. It happened so fast...it was a jumble of bodies accompanied by grunts and Arya's screams. 

Sansa rushed towards Petyr, crashing to her knees in front of him. With his hands bound behind him, his body had slumped forward and she grabbed his face, lifting his eyes to her own. But she was too late...a deep gash across his neck spewed forth a fountain of bright red blood.

"No!" She screamed. "No, no, no. Petyr..."

"Sans-" His voice broke as his body began to crumple, Sansa struggling to hold him up.

"Petyr..." Tears broken free from the corners of her eyes and she could have sworn she was falling into an abyss. "I love you," she whispered, cradling his body, her cheek pressed to his. "Don't...please don't leave me."

It felt like an eternity passed, as she knelt in the falling snow rocking him, before she lifted her head. Blue-grey eyes stared into nothing...the corner of his mouth lifted as if to smile. 

"Noo...no, no, no," she sobbed, continuing to rock him. She lifted a hand to his face, closing his eyes for the last time and wondering why she never realized how beautiful he was before now. 

She was probably almost frozen when strong hands grabbed her shoulders, but she could not feel the cold, she was numb save for the ache in her chest. 

"Sansa...Sansa..." It was Jon. "Sansa you have to let him go." She struggled against him as he lifted her but finally she was on her feet and Petyr's lifeless body slipped through her fingers. 

"I love him," she whispered as Jon ushered her away. _Loved_ him.


End file.
